


what i have done

by laurensintheplacetobe (shadowattack)



Series: the "what" series [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: DreamSMP - Freeform, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Pogtopia, election aftermath, l'manberg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26695585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowattack/pseuds/laurensintheplacetobe
Summary: Tommy had been through so many things in his young life. It had been weeks since he had the answer for what tomorrow will bring.
Series: the "what" series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977634
Comments: 6
Kudos: 82





	what i have done

**Author's Note:**

> i have had Thoughts about traitor!tommy after the last couple of streams. and this is what that came out to. not beta read because i didn't want to wake anyone up and i was REady
> 
> unofficial sequel to what have i done?

Tommy had been through so many things in his young life. Sixteen and built a country, fought a war, and lost a presidential race. At times it felt as if it weren’t real. But then he’d look down at his calloused hands and pick the dirt from under his nails and wonder what tomorrow will bring.

It had been weeks since the answer to that was for the better.

Back in L’Manberg, he’d do his duties for Wilbur. Tasks that shouldn’t have been his job. He ran for coffee and ordered supplies. But it wasn’t just secretarial. He checked the defenses, spent hours in his embassy, haggle for trade agreements that should have been handled by Wilbur himself. Some days he just wished he could take off his coat and join Tubbo in the gardens to just watch the bees.

One time Tommy had finished his duties early in his embassy, and took up Tubbo’s invitation to go out with Fundy and Niki. Halfway down the path and Wilbur ran into him. He chewed him out for not doing his work.

Tubbo had turned to him when the president stormed off down the wooden path.

_ “You don’t have to listen to him. Wilbur can be mean and say things. I know he’s our president, but—” _

_ “I’ll see you later, Tubbo. Apologize to Fundy and Niki for me.” _

Tommy had turned around and followed Wilbur like the obedient vice president he was.

Look where that had landed him. Hiding behind dirt and stone as the three of them transformed a dank, cool cave into an underground headquarters. Pogtopia, Tommy dubbed it. It was what he wanted to call L’Manberg before Wilbur shot him down. What a great country L’Manberg was, and Pogtopia was hidden and barely thrown together. Known for outcasts and potatoes.

The teen was working in Techno’s potato farm to replant the fast-growing crops. God, this place was ugly. There were some spare diamonds in the chest. He was sure they would all enjoy the pop of color against the boring grey stone walls.

He had spent half the day crafting with the delicate yet strong material. Created plaques that both used the diamonds but didn’t waste them. They could be taken down and used again at any time if needed.

Tommy was hanging up the last plaque when he heard Wilbur shout from behind.

“Tommy, what the  _ hell  _ are you doing?”

A firm hand spun the teen around, nearly knocking the diamonds off of the cavern wall. He scoffed, trying to fix the plaque but growled when the ex-president shook his shoulder and demanded he look at him. Tommy tried to hide the distaste in his eyes and voice when he replied, “I was just brightening the place up! It’s so boring in here, Wilbur. You ought to thank me.”

The man above him gaped in shock. After a second he pushed Tommy to the side and removed the plaque. “Are you stupid? You’re wasting the diamonds!”

“No, I didn’t. See, you can just take them off—!”

Wilbur gripped the plaque between his hands and broke it in half, sending the diamonds scattering across the unsmooth floor. He whipped to the teen seething. “You’re such an idiot. Wasting diamonds when we need them the most. God, what were you thinking?” The president didn’t bother helping Tommy gather the diamonds that were spread out. “How many more are there?”

Tommy never had the best control on his anger. Tubbo understood that and always helped where he could, being the shoulder Tommy so desperately needed to lean on. Now Tommy was off kilter and couldn’t stabilize.

“There’s six more.”

Wilbur’s slap sent him back down to the floor along with the diamonds. For once he was speechless. His mouth opened and closed like the salmon in the lake that kept them watered and fed. Words slipped from his gasp. Never before had he been hit like that; with intent so rage-fuelled and satisfying for the attacker.

Wilbur didn’t seem to care that he’d slapped his “right hand man” down to the floor. He was raving about Tommy. How he slacked off, how dumb of him it was for trying to cheer them up. That Wilbur and Techno were doing all of the work. It seemed that it was all Tommy’s fault that Pogtopia existed.

The teen’s mind, normally a whirlwind of thoughts and quips and words, was stuck on the ringing sting on his cheek. His hand came up and cradled the abused flesh. The hand so calloused and dirty for a kid. Tommy could only think about how soft Wilbur’s hand was. Under the harshness of the slap he could tell that it was not a hand of someone who worked hard.

“Do you know what I’ve done for you?” Wilbur stopped in the middle of his rant to stare at Tommy. The teen slowly picked himself up off of the ground. He dusted off his pants as his hands shook from his barely-controlled rage. “Do you, Wilbur?”

“What? What have you done for me, Tommy?” The man scoffed, folding his arms across his chest.

Tommy’s face twisted from his neutral shock into deep, creased hatred. He tried to ignore the shaky inhale as he shouted.

_ “I killed for you!” _

The words rung out in the cavern. The taller man only stood and stared. Time for him to be speechless, it seemed. He could only get out a little gasped, “what?”

A manic laugh bubbled up from Tommy’s chest. Words and thoughts slammed back into his head that he shook his head. To Wilbur, it looked like he couldn’t believe that Wilbur didn’t know. 

“I did! I killed for you. When I went out to fetch Techno, we were on our way back. Ponk saw us. He was shooting at Techno. We were going to die if I didn’t! Techno wouldn’t have found you and we wouldn’t have survived this long! I have blood on my hands for you, Wilbur!”

Tommy didn’t stay behind to see Wilbur turning around to see Techno nodding. He didn’t see the tears spilling down Wilbur’s face, or to hear the quiet sobs ripping from his chest.

Cut out stairs brought Tommy up to the surface. He pushed out from behind the dirt wall and crawled out around the tree that hid the entrance to Pogtopia. Dirt was part of his uniform these days. It was dangerous being out in the open. Schlatt had personally tasked Tubbo with hunting them down.

Schlatt’s words still ring in his ears from that day.

_ Show them the door. _

It was a threat. At the time he was afraid. The horned man had stolen his home and his best friend. Tommy’s last sight of Tubbo was the fearful look of having to hunt down and kill him and Wilbur. Tommy didn’t want to die at a friend’s hand. He wanted to be next to him, to walk down the wooden path and laugh and enjoy the look on Tubbo’s face when the other talked about his bees in the garden.

Tommy pulled out the comm device from his pocket and shoved it in his ear. He tuned it to his and Tubbo’s secret channel. He didn’t know why, his (old) friend probably wasn’t even on there. The teen sat at the lake’s edge.

With a sigh, Tommy activated the mic. “I’m sorry, Tubbo. I should’ve listened to you. Wilbur’s… you were right. I’m sorry.”

There was a crackling over the line. He was so far from where L’Manberg used to be. It was such a shoddy channel that it barely worked when they were close. No way it’d work now.

Would he be able to turn his back on Wilbur after all this time? To join with the man who exiled him in the first place? His cheek throbbed. The doubt that had been seeded in his chest started to grow.

_ “I’m sorry too, Tommy.”  _ Tubbo’s voice crackled over the comm. Tommy didn’t have time to be afraid, just trying to drink up the sound of his friend.  _ “I miss you.” _

Tommy held a finger to his ear. He made up his mind as soon as he heard those words. They were sixteen and were so broken. This,  _ this  _ he could fix. “I’ll see you soon.”

He smiled as the sun started to rise over the lake. His cheek didn’t hurt any longer.

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly wasn't expecting to write a sequel to what have i done? but alas. wrote it at 5am after sleeping 16 hours before that so yeeeeeehaw


End file.
